Lexx's New Deal
by KagomeBadass17
Summary: Hybrids? Originals? That's a new game for Lexx. She figures she can handle it though, she's been friends with Damon since she was kid.
1. Chapter 1

So I love TVD, but since episode 10(The New Deal) I've been upset. I just wish some scenes would've had more witty comments or more anger, so I've decided to re-write the already great episodes that are TVD, but with myself thrown in to add a little zing. I guess you could say that. I don't really plan on doing this with every episode in Season 3, it's just something I want get out my head. **I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries, the characters, or the dialogue used in episode 10, Season 3.**

_Bonnie is walking in the woods, towards The Old Witches House._

_She finally makes her way in and starts to go down to the basement, where she sees 4 coffins. Bonnie starts to walk to the coffin being held up by a table. She opens it, only to find Klaus asleep and holding Elena's necklace. Reaching for the necklace, she hears something squeak and wakes up suddenly, panting for air._

_Elena is jogging through Mystic Falls early in the morning, when she stops and takes a break. She notices a man, and continues to jog, until it seems like he's following her. She takes off running, turning the corner of a fence and pauses to look for the man. Seeing has he's not there, Elena resumes her jog, only to suddenly turn around and run into the man._

"Excuse me." The man says, panting.

"Don't worry about it." I say, both scared and confused. _ Where did he come from?_

"You have a nice day." The man says, and goes back to his jog.

_~~At the Mystic Grille~~_

"I think I'm going crazy. I'm totally paranoid all the time." Elena says to me and Bonnie.

"Probably doesn't help, when you're always drinking coffee. Tea is just as good." I say, stuffing fries in my mouth.

"It's decaf. It helps me stay alert, and I need that nowadays." Elena responds.

"It also adds to your paranoia. And makes you jittery. An-"But, I get cut off.

"She has a right to be. Klaus is still out there, and he knows she tried to kill him." Bonnie says.

"It was more of a team effort. At least in my opinion." I say in response.

Bonnie looks at me slightly annoyed at the comment, while Elena throws me a smile.

"Why hasn't he made a move? " She asks "There's been no sign of him, nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity." She says, running her hands through her hair.

"Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare on repeat." Bonnie says, adding salt to the already open supernatural wound.

"Can't you dream about bunnies or some hot guy? I hear this story enough, I live with you! Elena, don't encourage her." I say, knowing it's useless

"The same dream?" Elena asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. 4 coffins. Klaus is in one of them. It's weird." Bonnie says, a little creeped out about it. _And who could blame her? A dream about coffins, plus a psychotic Original, that's a one-way ticket to seeing a therapist._

"What if it's not just…some dream?" Elena asks. "What if it's, like, you know, a witch dream"? She finishes.

"Well, I for one, hope the dream means Klaus is going to be dead. Sooner, if it's possible." I say, adding in my own interpretation of the dream. _I see harassing teenagers is a favorite pass time for vampires._

"It's just stress, I'll figure it out." Bonnie says, closing the book on the weird dream.

"What about Stefan? Has there been any sign of him?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Sorry. I try to keep at least a 100 feet radius from people that betray me." I reply, sarcastically.

"Lexx is right. He betrayed us, Bonnie." She says. "The Stefan that we know is gone." _There's always a chance we could get him back on the bunny diet._

"How is Damon handling that?" Bonnie, asks. _ Wait a minute. Is that concern for Damon I hear? From Bonnie? I might have to keep an eye on this._

"Damon is…Damon." Elena says, sipping her coffee.

"This means he's drunk. Probably has Alaric with him getting plastered too." I add, has an afterthought.

It's just a preview, but tell me what you think of it so far!

Alexus~


	2. The New Deal

_So I love TVD, but since episode 10(The New Deal) I've been upset. I just wish some scenes would've had more witty comments or more anger, so I've decided to write the already great episodes that are TVD, but with myself thrown in to add a little zing. I guess you could say that. I don't really plan on during this with every episode in Season 3, it's just something I want get out my head. I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries, the characters, or the dialogue used in episode 10, Season 3. __

_How is Damon handling that? Bonnie asks. Wait a minute. Is that concern for Damon I hear? From Bonnie? I might have to keep an eye on this._

"_Damon is…Damon." Elena says, sipping her coffee._

"_This means he's drunk. Probably has Alaric with him getting plastered too." I add has an afterthought. _

_~~At the bar in the Mystic Grille~~_

"Alright, you have your choice- Bloody Mary, Screwdriver. Brunch in a bottle." Damon says while washing the liquor down with orange juice.

"Come on, Ric. I can't drink all this by myself. I mean, I can, but then somebody's getting naked." Damon said while look at the cute bartender.

"Oh, man. I can't believe you're making me drink alone. "Damon says while pouting at Alaric.

"I'm busy. " Alaric says not evening looking at Damon.

"It's the Eve of Klausageddon. You're doing homework?" Damon asks.

"This may come as a shock, but I am not here to hang out with you. I'm here to see Jeremy, who is an hour late for his shift." Alaric says looking around for the young teen.

"Kids today. Where are their values? "Damon asks sarcastically.

"That's his Midterm paper"- Ric says while showing Damon the F"- copied it straight off the Internet, didn't even try to hide it. "Alaric says disappointed.

"Ooh. Somebody's getting grounded. "Damon says happily.

"Did you say you were waiting for Jeremy, as in Jeremy Gilbert? " The cute bartender asks.

"Yeah." Alaric answers.

"He was fired last week." She replied.

"Oops." Damon says.

_Alaric looks back at Elena, worried. Screen fades to Jeremy and Tyler shooting cans with crossbow._

"Nice shot." Tyler says, opening a can of beer.

"So what's the point of this again?" Jeremy asks.

"The point is I'm pissed at Caroline, and Bonnie dumped your ass. The point is to get drunk and shoot stuff." Tyler says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Profound. Alaric finds out I took this, he's gonna use it on me." Jeremy says, reloading the crossbow.

"So what's the deal with that? He's like your guardian now?" Tyler asks.

"Sort of, yeah. I think he feels responsible for us." Jeremy replies.

"You like him?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah. Yeah. I like him." Jeremy answers.

"Hey, you want to move out of the way?'' Jeremy asks Tyler.

"I'm a Hybrid, Gilbert. You can't kill me unless you cut off my head or rip out my heart, and you're not going to do it with that lame-ass crossbow." Tyler says laughing

"Go ahead. Take a shot. Unless you don't think you can hit me." Tyler says challenging Jeremy.

_Jeremy sighs and aims for Tyler. Tyler catches the bow with his bare hands, while Jeremy looks on slightly miffed._

"Jeremy, the minute that you get this, call me. Unbelievable. " Elena says.

"You're feisty when you're mad." Damon says sexily. _We're in the middle of a Klaus crisis and you think now is the right time to hit on her? _

"It's not that I'm mad, I'm just- I'm worried. " Elena says dejectedly.

"Why? He lost his job at the grill? I think he'll survive Elena." Damon says with his usual calm.

"I'm gonna need you to lay of the coffee, 'cause you are being paranoid. He's probably getting drunk somewhere." I say drinking my soda.

"He's spiraling. Ever since Bonnie broke up with him, he's moody; he's not really talking to anyone." Elena says worriedly.

"Just a typical teenager." Damon says.

"Who's seeing ghosts and who's lost everyone that he cares about." Elena says sadly. _Bonnie could've done a spell to get rid of the ghosts of girlfriends past, if he hadn't pulled such a dumb move. _

"I guess that includes you and me, huh?" I ask.

"Not everyone. He still has you two." Damon says, throwing the dart at the board.

"You okay?" Elena asks Damon.

"What makes you think I'm not ok?" Damon asks, while getting the darts from the board.

"Well, you're day drunk. It's not exactly your most attractive look." Elena says bluntly.

"Oh. What is my most attractive look?" Damon asks, getting closer to Elena. _Are they flirting with each other?_ _Where are the darts, I need to throw something!_

"Any look where you don't have blood on your face. So right now would count, I guess." I say snarkily, picking up a dart and lining it up with the red dot. _Who makes the dot red? It's too distracting to hit!_

"Uh-uh. I'm not saying you have any attractive look, I'm just saying this is my least favorite one." Elena says has Damon comes closer.

"Noted. See if I can make any improvements." Damon says, widening his eyes.

"You can start with giving your brother's girl, some space." I say turning around, just in time to see Klaus.

"Don't mind me." Klaus says with a smile.

"Klaus." Elena says a bit shocked.

"You gonna to do this in the Grille, in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon asks. _Always the hero Damon._

"I don't know what you're talking about; I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." Klaus explains.

"Get a round, then, would you, Tony?" Klaus asks_. I'm gonna take a guess and say Tony is the guy Elena run into this morning, If the look of recognition on her face is anything to go off on. _

"I'm surprised you struck around long enough for happy hour." Damon says.

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Klaus says in a threating tone.

"If I find her, I'll be sure to call. Now do you want her to have a head or not?" I ask, getting my phone out so I can remember for later.

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho? Shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon says, pushing me behind him.

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town. Thinking I might fancy a home here. I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you, and the answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." Klaus says wrapping up his big speech. _Oh, he can shove his promise up his British arse!_

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asks.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan." Klaus asks, stepping closer to Elena. _If he wasn't threating her, I'd think he was flirting with her too._

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon says, looking like he's on the verge of snapping Klaus' neck. _Not like it would do any good, though the hearing the sound of his neck snapping would be oh so satisfying._

"Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine." Klaus says.

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena states boldly.

"Somebody isn't scared of the big, bad, hybrid!" I say, while Damon steps in front Elena, blocking her from Klaus' view.

"Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." Klaus says to Elena, while smirking at me.

_Scene switches to Bonnie walking towards the Old Witches House. She opens the front door, being met by whispering voices. As she walks to the middle of the basement, Stefan appears._

"Hello, Bonnie." Stefan says.

"Stefan." Bonnie, replies.

"You followed me here?" Bonnie asks, shocked.

"Yeah. It wasn't too hard, you should probably be more careful." Stefan says.

"What do you want with me?' Bonnie asks.

"Relax. I just need your help." Stefan says, trying to reassure her.

"Why would I help you? Elena said you saved Klaus' life." Bonnie says, appalled.

"Let me fill you in on a little secret about Klaus; he kept his family with him at all times, daggered, stored in coffins. And now, I have them. And I need you to help keep them hidden. "Stefan says.

"You're out of your mind. You're just going to make him angrier." Bonnie says.

"His family is his one weakness. As long as I have that, I can ruin him." Stefan says.

"I don't have enough power to hide 4 originals." Bonnie says, trying to make Stefan understand.

"You're a witch. You hate Klaus. I know you can figure something out." Stefan says bluntly.

_As Bonnie looks back to the empty space, where she dreamed the coffins were, the scene switches to Elena's house. _

"So you ready?" Alaric asks, cutting vegetables.

"Vampires, hybrids, and Originals. No problem. My rebellious brother…I'm worried." Elena says, setting the table.

"If handling Jer is still a problem after dealing with all that, something is very wrong." I say raising my eyebrow.

"Proof she's still human." Alaric says.

"Just in time. We're cooking." Elena says, as Jeremy walks in.

"Sorry. Just passing through." Jeremy says, making his way to the fridge.

"What are you, a lone ranger? Sit down." I say, from my place on the counter.

"Aww. Well, I thought we'd all stay in, have a meal together like a typical family, atypical family." Alaric says, to Jeremy.

"Why?" Jeremy asks, closing the fridge.

"Because you got fired and didn't tell anyone." Elena says.

"Busted! Now sit down." I say, gesturing to a seat at the table.

"Look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside." Jeremy says, annoyed. _I'm starting to think you have poor judgment skills when it comes to people, Jeremy. Maybe you're too high to judge them._

"Wait. When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Alaric asks, confused.

"I don't know, does it matter?" Jeremy asks. _He's __**sired**__. To __**Klaus.**_

"I don't know if you're being extra stupid today or if somebody put something in your cereal. In case you forgot, he's sired to the guy trying to kill us." I say, pulling Jeremy by the collar of his shirt.

"Jeremy, it matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous." Elena says.

"He can still hear you, he's right outside." Jeremy says, removing my hands from his collar.

"I don't care if you can hear me, Tyler!" I say, yelling at the front door. "And don't pee on the welcome mat, I don't have a rolled up newspaper to hit you on nose with!" I say, continuing my yelling at the door.

"Besides, you of all people are going to lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?" Jeremy asks with an attitude.

"Elena usually hangs out with people who aren't sired to mentally twisted, off their rocker, psychotic hybrids." I say, on the verge of knocking him out.

"What is with the attitude?" Elena asks, folding her arms.

"Whatever, this is lame. Tyler's waiting." Jeremy says.

"No. Oh, no, no. You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler." Elena says, blocking Jeremy.

"I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry." Alaric says, putting his foot down.

"Alright. Fine. You want to stay in? Let's all stay in, then. Yo, Tyler, come on in!" Jeremy yells, to the front door.

"Jeremy"- Elena starts to shout, but Tyler is already opening the front door.

_Elena looks at Tyler, then looks at me, with shock written all over face. Scene changes to Damon pouring Bourbon into a glass, at the Salvatore Barding House. Damon feels a gust of wind and turns around to see Klaus._

"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" Klaus asks.

"I'd say we're overdue." Damon replied.

"Well, you've been so busy, what with all your plotting and scheming." Klaus explains.

"You know me- never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." Damon says sarcastically, taking a sip on Bourbon.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, who could have guessed you own brother would betray you?" Klaus asks with such sarcasm, it's hard to miss.

"Well, I did have a front row seat when you're sister lied to you." Damon replies back.

"Yeah, well, she's fickle, that one. " Klaus responds back.

"Mm." Damon says, agreeing with Klaus.

"And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Klaus asks, suspiciously.

"That's the thing with younger siblings; you just never know what they're gonna do." Damon says, chuckling.

"Drink?" Damon asks Klaus, walking to the bar.

_~~Back at the Gilbert House ~~_

"Thanks." Tyler says at the glass of water Jeremy gives him.

"This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me, and now you're just sitting in our kitchen." Elena says.

"Look, maybe I should go." Tyler says, getting up from the table.

"No, stay. You're not doing anything." Jeremy says, while putting the salad on the table. _His being a freakin' guard dog, only difference is now he can do in the house._

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master?" Elena states, with sarcasm.

"Even if you don't have to, you should leave anyways." I say from my position on the wall. _If I even think he's gonna make a move, this wolfs banes knife is going in his hybrid neck. I've been itching to use it._

"It's not like that, Elena." Tyler says, laughing.

"Tell me, Tyler- What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?" Alaric asks with interest.

"Yeah, because they both sound like being somebody's bitch to me. At least with compulsion, vervain stops that from happening. Being sired means you have to do everything Klaus says. What are you gonna do if he tells you kill yourself?" I ask, peaking my own interest in the matter.

"Compulsion…that's just mind control, like hypnosis. And being sired is… it's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing. "Tyler explains, ignoring the killing part of my question. _He should go explain this to Caroline. To see the look on his face when she slams the door in his face would be priceless!_

"So, you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asks, blocking my view of Tyler.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from my curse that was ruining my life, I owe him for that." Tyler explains to Elena.

"But vervain affects you now and you might lose Caroline. Do you owe him for that too?" I ask, stepping closer to the table.

"What if he asked you to…jump off a bridge?" Alaric asks Tyler, revisiting my earlier question.

"He wouldn't. And even if he did, I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid." Tyler responds.

"Let's say the water is filled with vervain and wolfs bane. Your little hybrid ass can swim all you want, but it's gonna slow you down. Now what teen wolf?" I ask, with a smirk on my face.

"Ok. So, what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena asks, adding fuel to the mental fire we're building around Tyler.

"Again, he wouldn't. " Tyler answers.

"What if he did?" Elena asks, leaning on the table.

"I don't know. Then I'd rip out my heart!" Tyler yells.

Jeremy looks shocked, while Alaric looks sad, but satisfied, at Tyler confirming what he already knew. I can't say anything.

"You guys sound just like Caroline, getting freaked out over something you don't understand." Tyler says exasperated.

"You're right, Tyler. I don't understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us, and you're just blindly loyal to him." Elena says, on the verge of yelling.

"You're overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions." Tyler says fiercely.

"Until Klaus says otherwise." I say sadly.

_~~Back at the Salvatore Boarding House~~_

"Cheers mate." Klaus says, to Damon.

"Down the hatch." Damon replies.

"You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I." Klaus says, to Damon.

"Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can…bond over our mutual loathing of my brother." Damon says, while refilling his glass.

"Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" Damon asks Klaus.

"My family. The Originals. I had them daggered, boxed up, awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them, and he went in and pinched the bloody lot." Klaus explains.

"Of course he did. Ah, such a buzz kill my baby bro. Well, I'd love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you." Damon says, standing in front of Klaus.

"You know, your drink stinks of vervain, so I can't compel you. There'd be no point in killing you, because you're actually the one with the most hope of getting me what I need. And yet, it would seem a demonstration is in order." Klaus says, with a calculating tone.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find, Stefan. Oh, well. It seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach? There he is. So, that thing I told you to do, why don't you go ahead and get on with it? "Klaus says, to the other person on phone.

_Klaus ends the phone call and smiles at Damon. Scene goes back to the Gilbert House, where Jeremy is getting off the phone._

"What was that about?" Elena asks, as Jeremy makes his way to the table.

"It was nothing." Jeremy responds, taking a seat at the table.

"Um, thanks for the food offer, but…" Tyler trails off.

"You have to leave, you have a bridge to jump off of, or did you sense that no one wants you here?" I ask sarcastically, but hopefully. _At least to the second one._

"Next time." Alaric finishes, has Tyler makes his way to the door.

"Well, that was illuminating." Alaric says, as he makes his way to the counter.

"No. That was a test that I almost failed. Someone is testing my patience." I say making my way to the fridge.

"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house." Elena says, summing the situation up in a handful of words, while walking behind Alaric.

"Who knows? Maybe when a full moon comes, all invitations are void." I say, looking into the fridge. I turn back around to catch her smiling at me.

"I mean, this whole sire bond thing is wild. I don't even think Tyler's fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's-it's his weird cult logic." Alaric says, explaining Tyler's' behavior.

"Well, great. That's a wonderful influence for you, Jer." Elena says, turning around to look at Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Elena says, confused that he's not there.

"That's his ring." Alaric says, spotting the supernatural ring that keeps Jeremy from harm, on the plate.

"Where'd he go?" Elena asks, picking up the ring.

"The better question, why'd he take off?" I ask, coming behind Elena.

Following Alaric outside, we spot Jeremy standing in the middle of the road.

"Jeremy? What is he doing?" Elena asks, as she sees a car speeding around the corner.

"Oh my god." Elena says, running to him.

"Jeremy Gilbert, move your ass! Jer, get the way!" I scream.

"Jeremy!" Alaric yells, running towards him.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, move!" Elena yells from her spot from the walk way.

Jeremy keeps standing in the middle of the street, not moving. Alaric shoves Jeremy to the side, before the car hits him, but collides with the windshield, rolling of the hood of the car, and lands on the road.

Elena stands frozen in shock, while I run to Alaric.

"Uncle Alaric, oh god open your eyes! Uncle Alaric, you're gonna be fine. Just keep breathing!" I say, as I turn him over. Elena is there a second later, watching as the SUV comes back around.

"There I go again, bumping into people." Tony says, as he lets down the window.

"Well you better hope you don't bump into me, there's gonna be an arrow in your chest the next time you see me." I say dripping every word with malice and a promise, as he drives away.

Elena turns the ring around, wondering why Alaric isn't waking up. Jeremy runs over to us.

"He's gonna be alright. Are you ok?" Elena asks Jeremy, reaching for his face.

"I don't understand." Jeremy says.

"Alaric just saved your life! What is there to understand?" I ask, with tears running down my face.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Elena asks.

"It was Klaus." Jeremy answers a second later.

"You were compelled, Jeremy. We've got to get him inside, help me." Elena says in hurry.

_Elena, Alaric, and Lexx make their way into the house. Scene goes to Klaus, walking through a house that's being built._

"Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress, not a dungeon." Klaus says to one of his many hybrids.

"There he is. Man of the hour." Klaus says, as Tyler makes his way through the house.

"So everything went ok?" Tyler asks.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges. Messages learned the same." Klaus explains, like he's talking about the weather.

"You said you were sending them a warning. " Tyler says, confused.

"And I did-an effective one. Elena's family suffers; she's motivated to get me what I want." Klaus responds.

"I didn't think we'd actually have to kill anyone." Tyler explains.

"Tyler, mate. What you're feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience, I need you to get over it, ok? End of the day, human life here is just a means to an end-our means to our end. You'd do well to remember that." Klaus says to Tyler, before walking away.

_Tyler stands in the middle of the construction, looking shocked. Scene changes back to the Gilbert's House, where Elena, Lexx, and Jeremy are waiting for Alaric to wake up. Damon walks through the front door._

"How is he?" Damon asks, closing the door.

"He's dead, but he had his ring. Klaus' hybrid hit him. Now we just wait. "Elena says.

"Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where's you bracelet?" Damon asks.

"I don't know." Jeremy says. _You'd think he would know when he's being used._

"Don't worry. When we find your bracelet, I'll staple it your wrist." I say, with a sadistic smile.

"Lexx, it was Tyler. It had to have been, that's way he was hanging out with you, to get you off vervain." Elena explains.

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan, who stole his coffins full of his dead family members." Damon says.

"Coffins?" Elena asks, her eyes finding mine. _Bonnie's dream._

"Yep. So all we have to do is find 4 coffins, and voila, no one else on your family 's Christmas list has to die." Damon says.

"Wait, that's your big plan, to steal back 4 dead originals, so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?" Jeremy asks, getting up from his spot on the floor.

"You're one to talk. "Let's invite the hybrid, who's sired to the psychopath that's trying to kill us, even though we can't take it back." Wait, you already did that!" I yell, getting up from the sofa.

"You got a better idea?" Damon asks, gently pushing me back down to the sofa.

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here, pack our bags and go." Jeremy says.

"I understand you're beyond pissed at yourself, has you should be, but don't go acting impulsively." I say, looking at Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy. Calm down." Elena says.

"No. No, I'm not gonna calm down, Elena. This happens every time, no matter what we do. You get on my case about school and work, who cares? None of us are gonna to make it out of this town alive." Jeremy says, walking away.

"He said he wants his family back." Elena says, with a look. _Don't say anything stupid Elena._

"No. No, I know what you're thinking. The answer's no. "Damon says, with a look of finality.

"If we give him Rebekah-"Elena starts to say. _It would seem I was too nice to say "stupid"._

"Yeah, then Klaus un-daggers her. First thing she does is kill you. Frying pan, fire. Not an option. " Damon finishes.

"Un-daggering one-half of the crazy Original duo is not an option. We need to focus on the coffins." I say, changing the subject.

"Klaus' coffins. How many did you say there were? " Elena asks.

_Scene switches to Bonnie's house. The phone rings._

"Elena? Hey." Bonnie says, as she answers the phone.

"Klaus is looking for 4 coffins, just like in your dream. Guessing it's not just stress." Elena says.

"Yeah, the witches were sending you a message. For once, it wasn't cryptic." I say thankfully.

"Elena, Lexx don't get involved. Whatever Klaus wants, stay as far away from it as you can. "Bonnie says with finality.

"Klaus won't let me. Bonnie…he tried to kill Jeremy." Elena says almost whispering. _ Extra motivation- check! _

"What do you want me to do?" Bonnie asks.

"We need to find Stefan. Look I know that you don't think that your locator spell still works, but we have to at least try." Elena says, desperately.

"We don't need a locator spell." Bonnie says.

"I'm guessing Ripper Stefan has come in contact with you." I say with an attitude.

_Scene changes to the Old Witches House_

"Thought Bonnie said this place lost all its mojo." Damon says, walking towards the Old Witches House.

"The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know." Elena explained.

"Yeah. Never bring a boyfriend back to life when he's still in love with his ex." I say stepping over a rock.

"That's why I hate witches, so fickle, passive-aggressive." Damon says.

"Stefan?" Elena calls out.

"Come on, Stef. Olly olly oxen free." Damon says, unenthusiastically.

Before I can say anything, Damon groans out loudly. Even with the daylight ring on, the Old Witches cause Damon to be hurt by the sunlight.

"Really? Still?" Damon asks, from his spot in the corner.

"The Witches can hold a grudge just as long as you can, Damon." I say laughing.

"What?" Elena asks confused.

"The Witchy spirits aren't a big fan, and they used their juju to screw with my daylight ring. " Damon says yelling at the ceiling.

"Then wait outside." Elena suggests.

"Elena-"Damon starts.

"I'm not leaving until I know if he's here." Elena says, leaving Damon in the corner.

"I'm gonna be with her, don't worry. But you should probably go before they stick you there. Apparently baby can be put in a corner." I say, barely holding in my laughter. _Baby can be put in a corner. Oh, I'm good!_

_Damon uses his vampire speed to get out of the house. Once outside, he looks back at the house, disgruntled. Lexx makes her way down to the basement. Scene switches to the basement of the Old Witches House._

"Stefan?" Elena calls out.

"He's not answering, means he's not here. We should come back later." I say, making my way down the last few steps. _It's not like I want to see him. The Stefan I met when I was ten…is buried under all that false bravado. _

"Go away. You shouldn't be here, Elena. You either Lexx." Stefan says, appearing from behind the wall.

"Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here." Elena says.

"Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets." Stefan says snarkily.

"At least Bonnie doesn't have to be here." I say, crossing my arms. _Every time I see him, I want to punch him. How the hell does Elena look him in the eye without breaking down? _

"Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back." Elena says.

"Oh, really. Is that what I need to do?" Stefan asks Elena.

"No, he doesn't. Having the coffins is the only leverage we have. Without that, we're dead." I say angrily. _I came here for moral support, nobody mentioned crazy talk! If I have to trust Ripper Stefan over Klaus, so be it._

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it?" Elena asks Stefan, with tears in her eyes.

"Stefan, he's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants-" Elena says, but Stefan cuts her off.

"Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything. "Stefan says, looking Elena right in the eyes.

"Are you listening to me? He's gonna kill Jeremy." Elena says, trying to get Stefan to understand.

"Not really my problem." Stefan answers_. I'm pretty sure he reached inside my chest and squeezed my heart. But he didn't mean it…right? Oh! Elena just smacked the blood out of his mouth._

"You can go to hell." Elena says, as she makes her way back upstairs. _I can still hear the sound of her hand meeting his face resounding around the room._

"Jeremy may not be your problem, but my foot up your ass is another thing." I say, shoving past him to follow Elena.

_~~Outside the Old Witches House~~_

"That didn't go over well." Damon says.

"You think now is the right time to state the obvious?" I ask, sitting on the porch.

"Don't even start, Damon." Elena states walking past Damon.

"Let me talk to him." Damon says.

"You can't get in! The witches won't let you." Elena yells, taking her frustration out on Damon.

"Here, take my car keys. You go deal with your brother, I'll deal with mine. Meet me around back, Lexx." Damon says, walking towards the Old Witches House. _I picked a good day to wear sensible shoes. _

"You have to be fast, Damon. It's gonna hurt like hell." I say to Damon, before he runs into the house at full speed.

_Damon uses his vampire speed to get through the Old Witches House. With great effort, Damon finally makes it to the basement_

"Wow. That was impressive. But the coffins aren't here, so you can go away now." Stefan says, getting up from the chair.

"I don't care about the coffins. We need to talk." Damon says, getting up from the floor.

"Ohh! Ow!" Damon screams as the sun rays hit him.

"Ok. Let's talk." Stefan says, sitting back in his chair.

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" Damon asks.

_Damon rushes towards Stefan, pushing him against a wall. Even with the sunlight burning his skin, Damon makes it outside with Stefan. Throwing him on the ground, Damon shoves a tree branch into Stefan's stomach._

"That is for screwing up my plan. You stop me from killing Klaus and you steal his family. Why? It doesn't make sense." Damon asks. _Damon is being nice. I would've shoved the branch near his heart. _

"I see getting an answer out of him isn't gonna be easy. Twist the branch." I say crouching next to Stefan.

"Answer me!" Damon yells, twisting the branch deeper.

"Piece by piece, Klaus took everything from me. I'm doing the same to him." Stefan says, grunting each word out with pain.

"You didn't need to do anything! It could've been over!" I yell.

"But I had him, Stefan!" Damon yells.

"Aah!" Stefan yells has Damon twists the branch even deeper.

"Why'd you screw it up?' Damon asks, on the verge of twisting the branch again.

"I did to save you!" Stefan yells, right before he pushes Damon off him.

"Explain, before I start staking." I say, getting up from the ground.

"What? No. No, way. You didn't do this for me." Damon says from his spot on the ground.

"He was one step ahead us. If Klaus dies, one of his hybrids would've killed you." Stefan explains. _Always thinking about Damon. _

"When are you gonna get it through your head-"Damon says before shoving the tree branch back into Stefan "stop saving me." Damon says.

"And this is for pissing me off." I say, using my foot to drive the branch in more.

_Scene changes to Jeremy walking behind Tyler with a crossbow._

"Don't to it, Jeremy." Tyler says, not evening turning around.

"Why not? You stab my back, I stab yours." Jeremy says, crossbow still pointed at Tyler's head.

"I didn't stab you in the back." Tyler says getting off the fallen tree.

"I guess what we call back-stabbing, is just another day in the life of Tyler Lockwood. " I say heatedly.

"Is that why you wanted to hang out, to get me off the vervain?' Jeremy asks, remembering Elena's statement.

"Klaus asked me to. I never thought he would try to kill you." Tyler says.

"Did being sired make you more stupid? You couldn't put two and two together!" I yell, wanting to punch Tyler.

"It's Klaus, Tyler. What did you think was going to happen?" Jeremy asks, shocked that Tyler would be so stupid.

"He doesn't care about you. All he wants is his family back." Tyler says, veins popping out of his neck. _ Tell him to adopt._

"What the hell?" Tyler asks, catching the arrow that Jeremy shot.

"Sorry. I was under the impression an arrow couldn't do anything to you. Not nice when someone does something you don't except them to do, huh?" I ask with false niceness.

"Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead. You think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says." Jeremy states, walking away.

"Jer, you should get home. Stay inside. Klaus isn't gonna stop until gets all those coffins back. He's not done with you." Tyler says. _He almost sounds…dejected._

Jeremy stops to look back at Tyler, and then starts walking again.

"Klaus tell you to tell us that? Don't try to get back in our good graces, Tyler" I say, walking until I'm face to face with him. "Caroline may still put up with you, but you can cross me and Jer off that list. " Before he can say anything, I stab him with the wolfs bane knife, and follow Jeremy.

_Back at the Gilberts House, Alaric wakes up groaning and grunting._

"Ric, hey. When did you return to the living?" Elena asks, closing the door.

"Oh, just a few minutes ago. How's Jeremy?' Alaric asks, holding is stomach.

"Hating me, hating life. Hating the fact that we can't even have a family dinner without somebody dying before dessert. Are you ok?" Elena asks worriedly.

Alaric's answer consists of coughing and blood coming out of his throat.

"Oh, my god." Elena says.

"Ugh. Something's wrong. The ring. "Alaric says right before he falls to the ground.

"Ric, hey. " Elena says.

"What happened?" The paramedic asks.

"He got hit by car, and he's coughing up blood. " Elena says, choked up.

"Get his vitals. Pulse thready and weak. Looks like internal bleeding. We got to get him out of here." The paramedic says.

"Let's move." The other paramedic says.

"Let's not and say we did. Why don't you two meet us at the hospital?" Tony says, appearing out of nowhere and compelling the paramedics.

"What? No. No, no, no. Wait. No, wait. You have to help him! What are doing?" Elena asks, watching the paramedics leave.

"You can still save his life, Elena. Here, take my blood. I can't get in. You're gonna have to invite me." Tony says, leaning against the door frame.

"No. Why are you doing this?" Elena asks desperately.

"Klaus asked for his family, you didn't deliver." Tony replies.

"Ric. Oh, my god. I'm right here. Hey. Hey, look." Elena says rushing over to Alaric.

"He's gonna die. I would invite me in, Elena." Tony says right before he's shot with an arrow.

"Lexx, Jeremy." Elena says with relief.

"He's not dead yet." Jeremy says making his way into the house.

"I told you the next I saw you there would be an arrow in your chest. Or back." I say, launching another arrow into his back.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks Jeremy.

"What are you doing?" Elena asks, has Jeremy makes his way to Tony with a meat cleaver.

"Aah!" Elena screams has Jeremy cuts Tony's head off.

"Now he's dead. We got to get Alaric to the hospital, now." Jeremy says as he drops the cleaver.

_Scene switches to Damon and Stefan outside the Old Witches House _

"You know what I can't figure out? Why save me? Was it brotherly love, guilty conscience, is the switch on, is the switch off? "Damon asks.

"Do you have somewhere you need to be, Damon?" Stefan asks.

"I have somewhere my foot needs to be. Care to remedy that for me?" I ask from beside Damon.

"Ah, deflection. That's not gonna work on me, I invented that." Damon replies.

"We're done. Can't you just go away?" Stefan asks.

"Gladly. I have better things to do, than stand here outside this creepy ass house and talk to your stubborn ass." I say, turning around to leave.

"Not until" Damon grabs me by my elbow and turns me back around –"you tell me why you saved me. You owe me that." Damon finishes.

"I don't owe you anything. " Stefan says.

"Can I stab him?" I ask.

"Fine. Not you, Lexx. Next question, why'd you steal the coffins? " Damon replies. _Way to get my hopes up._

"Because Klaus' family is one weakness I can use against him." Stefan answers. _So you keep saying. Details!_

"Use against him to do what? You're not gonna kill him. You know how I know, 'cause there was only one way to kill him, and you blew that to save me." Damon says.

"You're wrong, Damon. Klaus doesn't get to just live forever. There's another way, there has to be." Stefan explains.

"Fair enough. Whatever you're doing we want in." Damon says.

"I don't need your help." Stefan says. _I thought Damon was the stubborn one._

"Really? Last time I checked, you were hiding out in a haunted house." Damon says.

"I'm in this alone, Damon." Stefan says.

"I'm sure you and you leather jacket are more than enough, Stef." I say sarcastically, leaning against Damon.

"You go after Klaus, you're gonna have to be cutthroat and devious. We're so much better at that than you." Damon says.

"You need us." I say.

"Come on, brother. What do you say? If you're gonna keep saving my life, at least make it for a good reason." Damon says. _Only Damon would want a reason for his life to be saved._

"You want in, huh?" Stefan asks, looking at both of us.

"Yeah." Damon says.

"Yes." I answer.

"Ok, But it's just me, you and Lexx. Elena stays out of it." Stefan replies.

"Deal." Damon says.

"Elle stays out of it." I say.

"Follow me." Stefan says, making his way to the Old Witches House.

"I'm not so…welcome in there." Damon says remembering earlier.

"It's nighttime and they can still do that? You really have to be careful who you piss off." I say surprised.

"Don't you worry, Damon. We all want the same thing. "Stefan says making his way into the house.

_~~~Old Witches basement~_

"Have a look." Stefan says.

"What? Klaus is allergic to dust?" Damon asks looking around. _If there was ever a time to smack him upside the head…_

"It's an empty space…? "I say leaving room for Stefan to complete the sentence.

"Mmm. Look again." Stefan says.

"Hidden with Klaus' coffins. How did you…?" I ask shocked as the coffins appear in place of the empty space.

"Witch spirits hate Klaus as much as we do. They're using their powers to hide the coffins." Stefan answers.

"So if he comes in the house…" Damon starts to say.

"He won't be able to find them." Stefan finishes.

"And so the games begin." I say.

~~_At the Mystic Falls Hospital, Alaric is sitting in his hospital bed_~~

"Mr. Saltzman, what are doing up? You should be resting. "A doctor says walking into the room.

"Uh, I'm more of a walk-it-off kind of guy. Do I need to sign something?" Alaric asks, already smitten with the beautiful doctor.

"Internal hemorrhaging, 3 broken ribs, and a severe concussion. I have no idea how you're on your feet right now, but I need to run some more tests." The doctor replies.

"Actually, I have someplace I need to be. But thank you, Doctor…" Alaric stops to let her say her name.

"Fell. But the patients who follow my advice get to call me Meredith." She replies.

"Well, I appreciate your help, Dr. Fell." Alaric says making his way out the room.

"Mr. Saltzman…what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the devil? " Meredith asks.

"A little of both." Is Alaric's answer.

_At the Salvatore's Boarding House Elena opens the door to reveal Klaus. _

"Thank you for coming." Elena says as Klaus shoves pass her.

"I trust you have news of Stefan." Klaus states.

"I couldn't find him. But I have something else." Elena states.

"My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment." Klaus says sadly.

"You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal." Elena says with shaky breathing.

"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared." Klaus says, making his way to Elena.

"You should know, I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes, she'll come after me." Elena says.

"I can control Rebekah. Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan." Klaus says.

"I told you, I don't know where he is." Elena answers.

"You're lying. Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is, "Who's gonna die next? Bonnie, Caroline, Damon?" It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want. "Klaus says.

"He doesn't care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster, know he's your problem. And just so you know, I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your Mother; she knows that you killed her. You can let yourself out." Elena says boldly, leaving Klaus with Rebekah.

_Klaus stares down at Rebekah sadly, Scene goes back to the Mystic Falls Hospital _

"So the ring brought you back to life, but it didn't heal you. Does that mean it's broken?" Jeremy asks while walking with Alaric. _I hope not, that means it could happen to your ring too._

"Wait, back up. Magic can break? I thought the whole point of having the ring was to protect you, how the hell is it broke?" I ask from beside Alaric.

"I don't know, it's never happened like that before. I guess I have Damon's blood to thank for the fact that I'm still walking." Alaric says. _I __**love **__their bromance!_

"He said to say you owe him a drink." Jeremy says.

"That's funny, I'd rather have head trauma. Hey Jeremy…you okay?" Alaric asks.

"Why wouldn't I be? I shot a hybrid in the back and chopped his head off with a meat cleaver. Typical Sunday, huh?" Jeremy asks sarcastically. _Boys. Why can't you let someone know you need help?_

"You can talk to me about this stuff, you know that right?" Alaric asks, letting Jeremy know he has a shoulder to lean on.

"What could you tell me that I don't already know? This is the way things are. It sucks, but I just got to get use to it." Jeremy says, walking away.

"He had to kill someone today. Tony wasn't gonna stop until he got Elena to invite him in, he didn't have much of a choice. I'm scared he's gonna break, Uncle Ric. "I say, watching Jeremy get farther down the lot.

_Jeremy keeps walking, leaving Alaric and Lexx to stare at his back. Back at the Gilbert's house, Elena is trying to get the blood out of Tony's shirt._

"Did you get rid of him?" Elena asks, ringing the shirt full of blood out in the sink.

"Yeah, Tony the headless Hybrid is now at the bottom of Steven's quarry." Damon says.

"What about Alaric?" Elena asks.

"Took care of him, too. He'll be fine." Damon replies.

"How are you?" Damon asks Elena.

"I think I got most of the blood off the porch." Elena answers.

"Elena, look at me. It's gonna be ok." Damon says after Elena faces him.

"I have to tell you something. I uh made a deal with Klaus, I gave him Rebekah." Elena says.

"What? No, no, no. You did not do that. She's gonna come here and try to kill you." Damon says.

"No, she won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs me." Elena says, sure of herself.

"And suddenly you trust him?" Damon asks, appalled.

"No, I don't trust him. But what other choice do I have? I don't trust Stefan. Do you think he's just gonna give up the coffins?" Elena asks, already knowing the answer.

"My brother's…sort of running his own show right now." Damon says, trying not to tell Elena the secret.

"Yeah. My brother just chopped off someone's head. He's right. It's not fair; he's only 16 years old. He shouldn't have to live like this." Elena says, remembering the way the blood splatted acrossed Jeremy's face.

"Elena…" Damon starts to say, but let's the sentence fade.

"There has to be another way. I have to fix it." Elena says.

"We will. Hey, hey. We will. Ok?" Damon says, looking Elena right in the eyes.

_Scene change to Klaus and Rebekah back at his unfinished house _

"Here we are, Rebekah. Home, sweet home. Only took 1,000 years. And to think, I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it? I'm so sorry, sister. We'll meet again one day. "Klaus says as he shoves the dagger back into Rebekah.

~~_Back at the Gilbert House_~~

"Hey. Can we talk?" Elena asks Jeremy, leaning against the door frame.

"What did I do now?" Jeremy asks sighing.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about how we should pack up and go." Elena says, bringing up the statement Jeremy made earlier.

"It was in the heat of the moment, Elle. Jer was upset." I say from my spot of his bed.

"Elena, I didn't mean any of that." Jeremy says, agreeing with the statement.

"But you were right. You shouldn't have to give up a normal life just because of me." Elena says sympathetically. _What the hell is Damon doing here? Oh…_

"What's going on?' Jeremy asks, confused.

"Your sister thinks we should have another one of our talks. Here's the thing, Jeremy. You're gonna go out town for a little while. A long while. You're stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be in a new school and meet new girls –living girls. You're gonna drink a few beers, take an art class. You can do whatever you want." Damon says compelling Jeremy. _I don't care how bad Elena thinks Mystic Falls is right now, this is NOT okay! _

"Everything but have a choice in the matter." I say trying to wipe the tears away, but to no avail._ What I'm supposed to tell Bonnie?_

"Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it." Alaric says sadly. _I'm not staying here for this._

Looking at Elena for conformation, Damon adds more to the compulsion.

"You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're gonna have a better life Jeremy." Damon says, finishing the compulsion.

As I'm waiting downstairs, I see Elena, Alaric, and Damon make their way from Jeremy's room.

"You, your doe brown eyes, Alaric, and lover boy over here, can all go to hell!" I whisper-yell.

"Lexx, it's what's best for him right now." Alaric says.

"It's not saf-"Elena starts to say.

"I know, I know: "It's not safe for him, he could get hurt!" Screw you, Elena! I don't see you having Damon compel anyone else around here! Either Jeremy would leave with you or stay here and fight, and now…. he can't do either because big sis is here to save the day! "I say shoving past her to go help Jeremy pack for Denver.

_Scene switches to Bonnie and Stefan in the Old Witches basement with the coffins _

"This is the one I dreamed about." Bonnie says, walking towards the coffin.

"Don't bother, it won't open." Stefan says has Bonnie tries to open it.

"What do you mean, is it locked?" Bonnie asks, still trying to open it.

"Nope. Just won't open. I've tried everything-blow torch, axe, crowbar. I can't even scratch the finish. " Stefan says.

"I think it's closed with a spell." Bonnie says.

"Meaning whatever's in there should stay in there." Stefan says.

"You said you wanted to make him suffer, the Witches led me here for a reason. I think whatever's inside this coffin is our answer." Bonnie says with determination.

_Elena and Damon are on the porch, leaving Lexx to help Jeremy pack _"I feel like a horrible person." Elena says, leaning against the railing. _And you should! I hope Damon doesn't see from Jer's window._

"You just saved his life, Elena. Take it from me- strange is bad, dead is worse." Damon says.

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened last time I asked you to compel him. " Elena says, pacing back and forth.

"He found out, he got over it. Again, not dead Elena. He's so lucky to have you for a sister." Damon says. _ Whew. Laying it on thick, huh?_

"Thank you. " Elena whispers. _What did she say? She's doing this on purpose; she must know I'm eavesdropping. _

"No problem." Damon says smirking. _Yeah, he's smirking._

"Not just for this, Damon. For everything. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." _Seriously? All he did was compel Jeremy, Caroline could've done that! _

"You should know this, Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over, but he had a good reason." Damon says. _Hmm. Maybe you do love Stefan._

"What?'' Elena asks, wanting to know the answer.

"He saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even." Damon answers.

"Damon, if he did it to protect you, then- why would he even do that? I mean- Oh, what does it even mean? "Elena asks, confused. _I'd me confused too, if I was asking all those questions._

"What does it mean? It means I'm an idiot. 'Cause I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore." Damon says. _Oh goodness…he's breaking. Too much emotional stress._

"What are talking about, guilty for what?" Elena asks even more confused. _There you go, ask questions I want to know the answers to!_

"For wanting what I want." Damon says looking Elena straight in the eyes. _Are kidding me right now?! Stefan did __**not **__save your ass, so you could hit on Elena! _

"Damon…" Elena whispers. _What the hell are you doing whispering his name all sultry like? _

"No. I know. Believe me, I get it. My brother's girl and all." Damon says. _Yes, Stefan! Remember, Stefan! Just walk away, Damon. _

"No. No. You know what? If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this." Damon says, kissing Elena. _No need to guess why it's quiet. Damn stupid tear ducts!_

"Good night." Damon says, leaving Elena to ponder about the kiss.

"Hey. Are you okay, Lexx?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just…really sad that you're leaving." I say, covering up the real reason why I'm crying.

"We'll still talk to each other, it's gonna be okay. Come here." Jeremy says, opening his arms.

"It won't be, Jer. History is repeating itself again." I say, my speech muffled in his chest, and for that, I'm thankful.


	3. Our Town, My Rules

Thought I'd start the New Year off right. This is a long one, not the whole thing, but more than enough to hold you over. Enjoy!

_At Alaric's House _

"So, uh, what's got you all worked up? " Alaric asks.

"I didn't really sleep last night." Elena answers.

"Probably has something to do with compelling your brother to leave, not even 24 hours ago. Just a guess." I say from the sofa. _I would've gone with Stefan this morning, but I'm trying to stay away from Damon has long as possible. _

"Yeah, me neither. Probably has something to do with dying. Lexx stayed here to make sure I was okay." Alaric says, grunting at Elena's kick to the punching bag.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks. _ You're the one feeling guilty._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. I think the ring, however, is running low on batteries. Too bad Wal-Mart doesn't sell them." Alaric says.

"If those rings have a shelf life, Jeremy's not protected. Neither are you." Elena says, kicking the punching bag.

"Uh-oh, Alaric. You might wanna be careful, sounds like you're next on the compelling hit-list. "I say snarkily.

"Unh! Nice, nice. You're getting stronger. "Alaric says ignoring me, but complimenting Elena on her kicking the punching bag.

"Just channeling frustration. I need coffee." Elena answers.

"I guess Damon's compulsion worked. Jeremy was going on about his new school in Denver." Alaric says. _Not the only thing Damon made work._

"Have you, uh, talked to Damon today?" Elena asks Alaric and me, somewhat nervously.

"Not really in a talking mood, with Damon. But you talked to him last night, not like anything has changed in the last day or so." I say, coyly.

"No. Why?" Alaric asks.

"No reason." Elena says, drinking her coffee. _Oh, this is gonna be a __**big**__ blowout._

_Bonnie is casting a spell at the Old Witches House, trying to open the coffin _

"Phesmatos Sapren Emins Labortum Fecils Quisa Exsilum Son. Phesmatos Sapren Emins Labortum Fecils Quisa Exsilum Son." Bonnie says, finishing the spell.

"Uhh! Why won't you open?" Bonnie says, yelling at the coffin.

**The Witches start whispering, and hide the coffins.**

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Bonnie asks out

**Damon and Stefan are walking to the Old Witches House**

"You didn't say anything to Elena about the coffins, right?" Stefan asks.

"No. I said I wouldn't. "Damon says.

"I know what you said." Stefan replies.

"Then why are you asking?" Damon asks annoyed.

"Protecting the location of Klaus' family is my number 1 priority and the fewer who know the better. Where's Lexx?" Stefan asks, has Damon stops him.

**Damon appears at the top of the stairs in the basement to warn Bonnie to stay quiet. Outside he finds a Hybrid.**

"These Hybrids are really bringing the neighborhood down." Damon says, discarding the hybrid's heart in the bushes.

_At Mystic Falls High School, Elena is decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday _

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I uh…I got held up." Bonnie says, making her way to Care's locker.

"It's okay. I just got here, too. Will you pass me the balloons? Thanks. What got you running late?" Elena asks.

"I, uh, was working on some new spells. You?" Bonnie asks.

"Working out with Alaric." Elena says.

"So, uh… I have something I need to tell you…and you're not gonna like it." Elena says.

"What happened?" Bonnie asks worriedly.

"Jeremy's gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over. "Elena explains.

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own. "Bonnie says confused.

"I know. I asked Damon to compel him. "Elena says sadly.

"You what?" Bonnie asks her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I know, Bonnie, but it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. Lexx is already mad at me, I don't need you to. The only reason I'm telling you is because, I know you two haven't really worked out your stuff. I thought maybe you'd want to say goodbye. "Elena says.

_Scene changes to the Old Witches House, where Damon is banging the coffin with a shovel _

"I would've gone to school with Bonnie to help with Caroline's birthday locker instead of watching you try to wake the dead." I say from my spot on the coffin

"Lexx, you knew what you signed up for. Did you bury the body? " Stefan asks.

"Yeah. Any sign of our little hybrid buddies?" Damon asks, throwing me an agitated look. _Hey, at least I can keep my lips to myself._

"Nope, just the dead one." Stefan answers.

"Maybe if we figure out how many of the Original siblings are dead, we might be able to make our suspect list shorter." I say, making my way towards the locked coffin.

"Alright, Klaus has 6 siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus, there was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and 2 others, 3 sleeping Originals, 4 coffins. So, who is in the lockbox?" Damon asks, after factoring the siblings in.

"No idea. But whatever's in here, Bonnie seems to think it will help us kill Klaus. So, as soon as you can get this thing open, the sooner we'll know she's right." Stefan answers.

"You'd think the spirits of a bunch of dead witches that can make a coffin invisible, that they'd figure out how to open one! Fine, don't help! " Damon says, yelling at the open space.

"Dead or not, you realize they can still kill you, right?" I ask out loud. _Maybe it's taking all their self-control to not kill him, like me._

"You know none of this is going to do us any good, if Klaus' Hybrid friends find our hiding spot, right? They need to go away." Stefan says a bit angry.

"We're four people, not an army. It's not like we can go on the Internet and type in 'How do to kill an Original Vampire' and get an answer." I say angrily. _He's getting mad at the wrong people and I'm trying not to spill the beans about Damon and Elena's kiss._

"Why don't just ask Klaus to pack a bag and take a long vacation while you're at it. How about you keep the peace? Don't draw attention to the very things that we're trying to hide." Damon says sarcastically.

"I'm not gonna to play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean." Stefan replies back.

"Then he kills you and everyone you know, like, I don't know me." Damon says.

"When Klaus gets mad, he gets even, when he gets even, people I love get hurt. Think about everyone else." I say, trying to back pedal the argument.

"He's bluffing, Lexx. His family means more to him than anything else." Stefan says back.

"You sure about that?" Damon asks. _Damon, why!_

"I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff." Stefan asks.

"Did we not learn anything from Damon when he did the same thing to Katherine? Think it through, Stefan!" I yell.

"She's right. The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong." Damon says exasperatedly.

"Way to go, dumbass." I say, shoving Damon out of the way and following Stefan.

_Stefan keeps walking away, leaving Damon worried. Scene changes to Klaus' house. _

"Sweet dreams, Rebekah. Show her to her room, would you, love?" Klaus asks one of his Hybrids.

"Sure." She answers, rolling Rebekah away.

"I'm surprised you're still in town, I gave you your freedom. You could have gone anywhere. And you brought a friend with you." Klaus says.

"I live here, Klaus." Stefan replies.

"Well, if we're playing this game, then uh I was here first." Klaus says.

"Well, if we're playing this game, then you can leave first. And please, don't leave your Hybrids. I assume they aren't potty trained yet." I respond.

"You know, I don't like your Hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone. "Stefan says, with authority. _I'll admit, he's good at being the bad guy._

"I like having them around. I hoped that I'd free you and we'd pick up where we left off, but here you are guzzling vervain like the rest of them. So much for friendship. "Klaus says, drinking some wine.

"And here I was thinking friendships we're built on common interests, honesty, and respect. Nowadays it's all about blackmail and murder. "I say snarkily, leaning against the wall. _I wish Originals could burn in the damn sun._

"Friends don't strip friends of their free will. Lexx is an example." Stefan says.

"Ok, granted, yeah, that was a little extreme. But I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom…don't you think it's about time he hand them over, Lexx, or are too engrossed in your cell phone to buy attention? You're in the presence of an Original, the first of the vampires, can't you appreciate that?" Klaus asks. _He's_ _got a better chance of Bonnie and Damon confessing their love for one another. _

"Sorry, boyfriend trouble. Seems Caroline is upset, what with Tyler almost getting Jeremy killed by Tony. You remember him right, the guy who's buried six feet deep somewhere in Virginia?" I ask sarcastically.

"Klaus…get your Hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself." Stefan says.

"If you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it'll get messy again." "_When Klaus gets mad, he gets even, when he gets even, people I love get hurt." My damn words are about to get someone bitten in the ass. _

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I drop Elijah into the Arctic. " Stefan says. _ Let's keep him dry, Stefan!_

"Well, maybe I'd be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours." Klaus replies. _No, Stefan can drop Elijah now._

"I know you're an Original so there aren't many ways to kill you, but there are plenty ways to make you bled, more to hurt you and more than enough to make you beg for death. " I say menacingly.

"Love…I've been around a long time. You're going to have to do better than that." Klaus says smirking.

"Try me. Let's find out." Stefan says confidently. _And que the stare down! _

"Is everything ok?" Mindy asks, walking into the room.

"Everything is fine. If it wasn't, I'd love to see what you would do to fix it." I say, sizing up Klaus' minion.

"Everything's fine Mindy. Stefan and his friend were just leaving after failing to make their point." Klaus says, not affected by Stefan's threat.

**Before Klaus can blink, Mindy's head is rolling across the floor.**

"Well…one down. You may want to, uh, send the rest of them away before it gets messy…again." Stefan says, throwing Klaus' words back him.

"Clean up on aisle 7." I say, stepping over Mindy's blood to follow Stefan.

_Scene changes to Caroline walking into her house, only to be surprised by her friends_

"SURPRISE! " Elena, Matt, and Bonnie yell.

"Happy Birthday!" Matt says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asks confused.

"Well, you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so, uh…" Elena says.

"Change into warmer clothes; we're going to the Falls. S'mores, campfire. " Bonnie says.

"Cake. Like when we were little." Elena finishes.

"Except with Tequila." Matt sings in a sing-song voice.

"Ah, thanks, guys, really. Um…I'm just not really feeling my birthday this year." Caroline says.

"I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year. " Bonnie says happily, but confused.

"Yeah. And now it's just a reminder that, technically, I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17 and the only point to 17 was to get to 18. It's a filler year; I am stuck in a filler year." Caroline says sadly.

"You're not stuck, Caroline." Elena says.

"Yeah, I am. But it's okay, you know, it's all good. I will be fine, but I just need some time to wallow in it." Caroline says, trying to convince herself.

"Ok. Well, I think I have another idea." Elena says with a glint in her eyes.

_Scene goes back to Klaus' House_

"What do you want me to do with her head?" Daniel asks, referring to Mindy's head.

"Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel." Klaus replies.

"You called. I'm here. What happened?" Tyler asks, seeing the blood on the floor.

"What happened is, Stefan had 2 paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I don't care too much for his friend Lexx either. I need you to help me do something about that." Klaus says, already thinking of a scheme.

"I've already tried to kill one friend, isn't that enough? Can't you just leave me out of it?" Tyler asks, remembering how helpless he sounded when he told Caroline he couldn't break his sire bond to Klaus.

"What would be the point in that?" Klaus asks, but not really caring.

"Seriously, man can't you just get one of your other Hybrids to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend. "

"Right, your girlfriend. About her…I need you to bite her." Klaus says, with such ease it's like he's talking about the weather.

"What?" Tyler asks, shocked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Klaus answers.

"A Hybrid bite would kill a Vampire. " Tyler tries to explain.

"Yeah, yeah. I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back." Klaus says, not changing his mind.

"I'm not biting Caroline!" Tyler says with finality.

"Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you, so one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test." Klaus says, cockily.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline. " Tyler says, getting in Klaus' face.

"Alright. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go know." Klaus says dismissing Tyler.

_Damon, Alaric, and Lexx are walking to the Town Hall, talking about Stefan_

"I thought Stefan saved your life." Alaric says, confused.

"Damon has saved Stefan's life a number of times; their relationship still hasn't been mended." I say from beside Damon. _Not that it's gonna get any better when he finds out he kissed Elena._

"He did." Damon answers.

"And know he's willing to risk it just to see how far he can push Klaus?" Alaric asks, still confused.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before." I answer back.

"Seems so." Damon says. _All his answers are short and choppy; he's worried about Stefan._

"Well, is his humanity on or off?" Alaric asks.

"Honestly? I think it's both. He's trying to save Mystic Falls and everyone that lives here, but he's so…detached and cold about it." I say, feeling sad.

"Yeah, I'm thinking there's another option here in play, a bit of dimmer switch, which is a huge problem." Damon replies.

"Why?" Alaric asks. _Man has a lot of questions._

"Because I can't predict how far he's willing to go, until somebody gets killed." Damon says back.

"Suddenly you care who lives or dies?" Alaric responds back.

"I have a small list." Damon says. _I wonder what number I am._

"It might be bigger, if you didn't kill everyone." I say with a shrug.

'"Talk about humanity dimmer switch." Alaric says agreeing with me.

"Screw you." Damon says. _Oh, Elena's here?_

"Can't the council meeting ever just be a council meeting?" Alaric asks dejectedly.

"It's a small town. Any chance they get to show off, they take it." I say, patting his back.

"No. Ok." Alaric says, seeing Damon's facial expression. _Scene goes to Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt walking through the cemetery. _

"There it is." Elena says.

"This is creepy, even for us." Bonnie says, following Elena.

"No, Caroline was right, technically, she is dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on with your new one." Elena says.

"Okay. Here lays Caroline Forbes." Caroline states.

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion." Elena says, putting candles into the birthday cake.

"Friend, daughter, overachiever." Bonnie says, smiling.

"Mean girl, sometimes. No offense." Matt says, ending the speech.

"Ah, none taken." Caroline says good-naturedly.

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?" Elena asks, referring to the candles.

"Nice. Okay, make a wish." Elena says.

_Caroline blows out the candles, scene goes back to the council meeting _

"Me, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie used to race up and down that thing. We did it less as we got older. It probably stopped when..." I start to say, but cut myself off.

"It's the bridge where Elena and Jeremy's parents died in the car accident." Damon says, coming behind Alaric.

"Something is up with her, more than usual. You know what it is?" Alaric asks Damon and I. _Oh, okay. How do I lie without really lying?_

"She hasn't told me anything. Damon?" I ask a bit coyly.

"Well I'm sure it starts with a "Stef" and ends with "an". I'm gonna get a drink, write a check and then we're out." Damon says, walking away.

"If he weren't dead, he would be from all the alcohol he ingests." I say, turning around to see .

"Alaric Saltzman; Miracle patient. And Lexx; the worrier. " says, walking towards us.

"I see what you did there; worrier, warrior. Funny." I say, laughing lightly.

" ." Alaric says, surprised.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive. A part me thought he would've drop dead in his sleep." says, addressing both Alaric and I.

"Well, I guess I have nine lives." Alaric says. _Did he really just…? Yeah, no._

"And on that note, I'm gonna go get soda. , it was nice seeing you again." I say making my way to Damon.

"Not a bad thing to have in a town with a vampire problem." Dr. Fell says causally.

"Sorry? Are you on the Founders' Council?" Alaric asks, confused.

"I'm a Fell; I come from a long line of founders. May they rest in peace? I hate that bridge. My senior prom date dumped me on this bridge." Dr. Fell says.

"Oh yeah, did you threw him over?" Alaric asks.

"No, but I should have. I've been holding a grudge ever since. Where did your friend go? I'm supposed to hit him up for some money for the fundraiser." Dr. Fell says.

"Well you should, he's loaded." Alaric says.

"He's in good company. Some British guy just pledged to match every dollar we raised." Dr. Fell says.

"What do you mean a British guy?" Alaric asks, hoping it isn't Klaus.

"What color are your eyes?" Klaus asks Carol.

"They're blue." Carol answers.

"Oh yes, they are." Klaus says.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Nice vest." Damon states.

"And it'd look a hell of a lot better walking out of Mystic Falls." I say coming beside Damon.

"Thank you very much, good to see you Damon and the lovely Lexx as always. Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor." Klaus says casually.

"Lovely? You were just telling me I had to do better, so how about this: You do realize that Carol is Tyler's mom? The same guy you turned into a hybrid by force, or have you've been too busy harassing teenagers to remember?" I say, sarcastically.

"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid that ruined your son's life?" Damon asks, unapologetically.

"Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved him from all that nasty full moon business. I know how to go through it myself, more than twice to be honest but still, I'm very sympathetic." Klaus says, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, did you say lonely and pathetic? "I ask, feigning false interest.

"I think I've just about had it with that sharp tongue of yours, Lexx." Klaus says, clenching his jaw.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon. And our town. We need that right now, Lexx." Carol says, stopping me from replying to Klaus.

"I guess I missed the part where the teenagers he's been terrorizing, don't live in the town he's _supposed_ to be protecting." I say with emphasis.

"From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from." Damon says.

"Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family." Klaus says.

"I hope you're a fantastic swimmer." I say, smiling sweetly.

"Not gonna happen." Damon says with finality.

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor. You and the council stay out of my hair, I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends." Klaus says.

"Once you get your family, signed, dead, and daggered, what's stopping you from taking Elena, Niklaus?" I ask.

"As long as I get my family back, everyone wins, love." Klaus replies. _Where is Buffy when you need her?_

"Please Damon, just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action against him." Carol says, threatening Damon.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Damon says pissed.

"Use force against the _freakin' nutjob_ trying to kill us! Or do you want me to leave it in your suggestion box, Mayor?" I ask, snidely.

"Oh come on mates, give peace a chance." Klaus says with a smile.

"The kind of "peace" I have in mind shoots bullets." I say, downing my soda. _Hope Caroline's having more fun than me. _

_~~Back at the Cemetery~~_

"Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. Caroline, what are doing?"  
>Elena asks, snatching the bottle from Matt.<p>

"What? Nothing." Caroline answers.

"Okay, you're bad sober liar; you're an even worse drunk liar." Elena says bluntly.

"I might have texted Tyler." Caroline admits sheepishly.

"Caroline…" Elena says.

"What? I'm delicate." Caroline replies.

"Give her a break. You can't control what everyone does all the time." Bonnie snaps.

"Wow." Elena says.

"Ouch, Bon." Matt says.

"Sorry, I know its Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town." Bonnie says, disapprovingly.

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life." Elena pleads.

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it. Lexx's right; you're taking his choices away." Bonnie responds.

"Bonnie, you and Lexx can't tell him." Elena begs.

"Why? Are you gonna compel us not to?

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral. " Matt says offhandedly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday." Bonnie says leaving.

~~_Back at the Town Hall_ ~~

"The mayor is looking out for Tyler. For now we have to assume Klaus has her in his pocket." Liz says.

"Oh please don't tell me you're gonna drink the Klaus Kool-Aid." Damon says, appalled. _He just said Kool-Aid. What is with him and Uncle Alaric tonight? _

"Oh, great. Another Klaus crusader too add to the list." I say, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not gonna let him hold this town hostage. But I'm also not gonna let innocent people get caught in a cross fire in a pissing contest between a hybrid and a vampire." Liz says with finality.

"Liz, I'm impressed; you're all strong and sheriff." Damon says.

"I'm not kidding Damon. Get Stefan to stand down from this one before someone gets hurt." Liz answers back.

"If you think even for a second Klaus is gonna back down because we do, you're foolish." I say bitterly.

_Scene goes to talking to a man at the party _

"What are you doing? You're gonna ruin your career." The man says, heatedly.

"Says the guy who got his job from his dad." Dr. Fell shoots back.

"Do you have any idea what you're messing with? " The man asks.

"I know what I'm doing." Dr. Fell says confidently

"Damn it Meredith!" The man yells.

"Back off, Brian." Dr. Fell says.

"Everything all right here?" Alaric asks.

"Everything is fine." The man answers.

"Didn't look fine. " Alaric says back.

"You might want to get to know her, before you become her white knight. She's kind of a psycho case." The man says, warning Alaric.

"You're that guy, aren't you? The one begging to have his teeth kicked in." Alaric says, sounding very much like Damon.

"Take it from me man, life is too short." The man says.

"Just go away, Brian. Behold, my senior prom date." Dr. Fell says bitterly.

"Well you definitely should have thrown him over the bridge." Alaric says good naturally.

"Unfortunately, I have to work with him. He is on the council, the medical examiner. The guy who signs his name under cause of death, "animal attack"." Dr. Fell explains.

"I get it." Alaric says, understanding her reasoning.

"Duty calls. Thanks for the hero moment." Dr. Fell says, with a flirty smile.

"Anytime." Alaric answers smoothly.

_Stefan's about to kill Daniel, when Damon and Lexx arrive _

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks Damon.

"Don't know if you know this, but trying to carry a dead body out the front door wouldn't work!" I yell.

"What are you doing? No dead hybrids at the Founders party." Damon says snarkily, tightening his grip on Stefan's shoulders.

"No I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town; he didn't listen so I'm gonna say it louder." Stefan says menacingly, shrugging Damon's hands off.

"You might wanna make sure your vampire senses are working right before you go all 'unhinged- crazy' on a party. Someone else could've come through the door, there's no telling who has vervain in their systems." I say.

"You don't think there's 10 more where that came from? And if you kill them, Klaus won't make 20 more? Have you forgotten about Elena's part in all of this? Or do you not care if she is a human blood bag for the rest of her life?" Damon asked heatedly.

"Protecting Elena is your problem now. I'm not compelled by Klaus to do that anymore." Stefan replies.

"Don't give me that no-humanity crap; your switch is fried Stefan, just like your brain. You want to take Klaus? You want to beat the villain? You got to be smarter

"Great. Now you're a rogue badass-vamp trying to prove you're the biggest and baddest around. What are you gonna do when she gets hurts, Stefan?" I ask desperately."

"To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain. Villains don't protect, they destroy Lexx." Stefan says patting Damon's back and leaving.

"You have fun keeping up your "Badass, I don't care" routine, when you decide that you need our help, you better come prepared to grovel." I say to Stefan's retreating back.

"I need a drink." Damon says making his way back downstairs.

_~~Back downstairs~~_

"Bourbon, three pieces of ice." Damon says to the bartender.

"And they say small town life is easy." I say tiredly.

"It was easy until Damon came into town." Alaric says, with a smile on his face.

"I heard you flirting with, . Don't get cocky cause a girl finally showed some interest in you. " Damon says, sipping his Bourbon.

"Lexx!" Someone calls before Alaric can reply.

"Bonnie! What are doing here?" I ask with excitement, leading her outside. _The last we need is Niklaus hearing anything about the coffins._

"Things got a little intense at Caroline's party; I had to leave before it got worse. We we're laughing, being teenagers for once, and Elena got mad because Care called Tyler. I understand why, it's Tyler, but he's Caroline's boyfriend, sired or not." Bonnie says. _Really, Elena? You couldn't turn it off for one day?_

"Nice to know you casually throw the word 'sired' around." Damon says, making his way to us. _If not for Elena's love, this man lives for arguments with Bonnie!_

"We're far enough away where no one will hear us. Not our fault you choose to follow us." I say hitting his shoulder.

"Sorry, had to know what was going on in the world of Mystic Falls Teens." Damon says smirking.

"We occasionally set homicidal vampires on fire and plot the demise of sadistic Originals." Bonnie replies with a fake smile.

"And here I was thinking I was everyone's favorite." Klaus says walking towards us." _Now that Carol isn't around…_

"Do you randomly troll the grounds looking for teenagers or are you trying to get the stench of desperation of off you? " I ask, right before Damon's and I phone rings.

"Hi, Matthew!" I say, putting false niceness in my voice.

"Hello Damon, she's a little busy right now." Stefan says answering Elena's phone.

"Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?" Damon questions.

"It's not good, Lexx! She…she's bit." Matt says, with a panicky voice.

"I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something. What will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?" Stefan asks.

"What? " Elena asks scared.

"Tyler bit-Why, why would he…? Is she okay, where are you guys." I ask, tears already forming.

"Stefan, leave her out of this." Damon says fiercely.

"What are you doing? Stefan let me out of this car. Do you hear me? Let me out of the car!" Elena yells, has he chucks the phone out the window.

"We're on way to her house. Lexx, she keeps hallucinating or something, I don't know. I-I just need you and Bonnie to get here, please." Matt says in a shaky voice.

"We're leaving now, just…just hold on Matty." I say with determination.

"I'll drive, but we have to leave now." Bonnie says, grabbing my arm.


	4. Our Town, My Rules (Second Round)

_He bit her. Care is dying and Stefan has Elle. What the hell do we do?_

"Don't know if I can top the birthday present you just gave, Caroline. Oh, you didn't know?" I ask at the surprised look on his face "This is one birthday she'll _never_ forget and it's all thanks you, Niklaus." I laugh bitterly.

"Lexx, we have to go." Bonnie says, pulling me from Klaus' surprised face.

~~_Caroline's house~~_

"Sheriff Forbes!" Matt yells.

"What happened?" Liz asks swinging the door open.

"Tyler bit her. I-I called Lexx and she's on her way. I think Bonnie is with her." Matt says carrying her upstairs

"What?" Liz asks shocked.

"Don't blame him; Klaus forced him. He wouldn't just do that." I say running to catch up.

"Thank God, Lexx. I was starting to think you and Bon wouldn't get here in time!" Matt says.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's alright sweetheart." Liz says stroking her hair.

"Care, I am so sorry. I-I was so focused on trying to keep a leash on Stefan that I just-" I cut off.

"Hey, no one could've stopped me from calling Tyler. No one." Care says.

"I'm pretty sure Lexx would've stopped you…even if it meant breaking your phone." Bonnie says relieving the tension. _Oh, so we're gonna take it there?_

"Yeah, especially if it was a mint green colored one." Matt chimes in.

"That was not my fault! I told Matt to stay out of the kitchen; he didn't, so I threw the first thing I saw." I say defending myself.

"You had a knife in your hands." Caroline says evilly. Matt bumps her shoulder.

"It could've been anything _but_ that." Liz says laughing.

"You're a sheriff; protect me, serve the sass to them." I say jerking a thumb towards a certain laughing duo.

"That's what the police do; I keep an eye out for vampire behavior." Liz says smiling.

"I don't have to put up with this; there's root beer in your fridge." I say getting up.

_Thank you, Bonnie. I wouldn't want Care's last few hours to consist of me crying all over her. I hope- this pompous bastard._

"I'm going to assume much like your heart, your nerves are dead, because there is no why in fuck you would be here if they worked. " I say glaring the hell out of his face.

"While your anger is understandable, you're making it quite hard for me to keep my promise to the Mayor. But that's not why I'm here; Tyler came to see me." Klaus explains.

"And you came to gloat about your sire bond over him. She's dying,so there is no need to gloat."

"My blood will heal her. Ask the sheriff to invite me inside."

"How about you give us the Salvatore treatment and put it in a bottle? We'll bring Care downstairs, you can watch her drink it, and leave. You're not wanted here." I say crossing my arms.

"I know how this game works. You want something in return." Liz says walking downstairs.

"Just your support." Klaus says. _I support my stake in your heart._

"Come in." _Dammit._

_Klaus is leaving Caroline's room, she's fast asleep_

"She's asleep if you've come to see about her." Klaus says closing her door.

"Don't expect your relationship with Caroline to change. You saving her life was not a gift or a kind gesture; that was something you had to do. You got her bit in the first place. This doesn't change anything." I say as a matter of a fact.

"There's a whole world out there. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. She shouldn't have to miss out because I made her collateral damage." Klaus says walking past me.

_After a long and eventful night, Bonnie and Lexx get home, Lexx decides to go for a morning jog_

_Between Care's love bite and Stefan's game of 'Hide the coffin' sleep was a far away dream. I need to call and make sure Matt-Oof!_

"Are you serious? I'm gonna kill this branch!?"-looking down I don't find a branch. "I don't have to worry about killing it."

_Liz and Damon arrive at the crime scene_

"I can't believe Lexx of all people called it in. My guys got here first."

"Hey, I did not wake up this morning to find myself a Sleeping Prince."

"So, is it another Hybrid?"

"That's what I thought at first. Brian Walters, the medical examiner."

"He has a stake in him. You had a vampire examining dead people? That's…" I can't seem to find the words.

"He's not a vampire."

"I know. This was a murder."


	5. The Ties That Bind & Strangle

_I've never written Bamon before, so until it does get to all the Bamon goodness, just try to enjoy the slow burn. No copyright infringement intended, just a fangirl who wants her OTP together. It's short but I think you'll like it!_

_~~Lexx arrives at the Salvatore Boarding house~~_

"Is Stefan here?" I asked walking into the parlor.

"I'm doing good too. Stefan isn't here; Bonnie called him 20 minutes ago." Damon answers.

"And speaking of Bon, we need to talk about her." I say.

"What about the witch?" Damon asks.

"I don't think you're in love with her, but it's obvious you like her. You followed us outside just to argue with her and when she walked into the room, your eyes followed her automatically, it's was like…I don't know...I've never seen you do that with Elena." I say in amazement.

"Like _Bonnie Bennet_? We have what a like to call a very shaky acquaintanceship .If anything I was surprised to see her there and I had to keep an eye out for Klaus; you did piss him off. " Damon responds. _Doesn't explain why your eyes lit up when you saw her._

"Not like you had a problem with it. I'm already on your trail and Stefan has always been observant, so try to keep it in check." I say laughing. _No telling what Bonnie would think if she knew Damon had a thing for her._

"There's nothing going on there. Its Elena you should be concerned about." Damon says smirking.

"Let's leave the bullshit at the door, Damon. Somewhere in that incredibly thick egotistical skull of yours, you got that Elena was always gonna pick Stefan. " _I mean he fought compulsion and beat the damn thing._

"And then he left and I saved the day."

"No what you did was wait until your little brother left town to buy off his debt since it was the only thing save your decaying ass!"

"Timing wasn't the best, but it doesn't change the fact that I was there for her."

"The fact is you can't pay him back by screwing his girlfriend!"

"History is not gonna repeat itself; she's gonna pick me!"

"She's already slept with Stefan, just like Katherine! I don't even understand how you even found time to fall in love between using Caroline has a sex blood bag and killing Bonnie!"

"I wanted Katherine and Elena was just a means to an end; she was a pawn that I could use to hurt Stefan. And then I found out Katherine was never in the tomb and she showed be compassion. After hurting her friends and her, she treated me like I wasn't a monster."

"So because she hugged you after you found out your girlfriend wasn't in some cave dying of thirst, you decided you're gonna be with her? Flawless logic you're projecting here." _If a hug will do this, no telling what that kiss did._

"It's more than that; she's everything I wished Katherine could've been."

"And I would believe your words, but your actions were so focused on Bonnie at the council meeting it's no wonder you haven't told her how you feel."


End file.
